Disney infinity war
by CraiterGolf359
Summary: A man seatching for the infinity stones when they have been scattered over the disney universe after thanos’s death so he reshape the world as he wishs and become god of the universe
1. Chapter 1 (06-24 00:21:32)

Chapter 1

 **Hello everyone this is my first fanfic and beware not in this chapter but most likely so on there will be lemons this is rated m and also email me at for any ideas you all have that I could put in this series or tell me in the comments/ chat I don't know if they have a comments section but I will check on that enjoy!**

Seeking the Infinity stones

Epilogue

 _Nooooooo! Fuck!!_ Josh screamed as he was stabbed through the Chest.

 _I've spent 5 years searching for these stones after thanos died! and I'm going to be damned if pathetic ants like you think you can stop me!!!_

A man blasted josh in he back with a blaster

Josh looked around him there was too many of them josh thought he looked at all the 6 infinity stones he had in hand. He knew he couldn't lose them at all costs.

And even more importantly his life-he was close to death he could never carry out his deeds as becoming a god in this world but somewhere else perhaps- yes

He grinned, stood up and snapped his fingers

 _Noo! You can't !_ The heroes screamed but nothing bad happened they looked around and josh was gone.

 _Uhhhh_ josh flitted his eyes open slowly

He didn't know where he was, he was so focused on the people trying to kill him, he didn't set a destination he walked slowly looking around after struggling to get up he was in an alley lying in some trash bags.

He looked rather muscular like a high school athlete but a little bigger Taller and with jet black hair.

He realized his hands were weightless, looked down and panicked, _no no no_

 _No!_ He noticed his gauntlet where he kept the stones were gone. He almost crumpled to the ground and started crying but he noticed something glinting brightly in the distance.

There was some hope in his eyes and he ran towards it almost tripping every step.

Yes!!!! It was his gauntlet he blew the dust off of it and started to put it on.

The a sharp pain hit him when he noticed not one single infinity gem in place,

They were all gone

 ** _Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

He screamed for what felt like an eternity. Until his throught hurt and he couldn't make even a slight weep. He crawled into a ball ready to cry in agony- _no_ he thought _I've tracked all six of them before, and I'll get them again no matter what!!_

"I'll find them" he stood up and wiped the tears and walked forwards out in the diatance.

 **The next morning.**

Josh was walking feeling hungry so he walked into a nearby Applebee's and orders a hamburger and some water and as soon as his order was brought to him he wrapped it in a plastic sack and set the fire alarm on distracting quite a few and swiped some wallets. He loved creating chaos and panic.

When he was walking outside he saw a huge drill looking automobile burst out of the ground and saw a wired mole man with a mic crawl out the top.

 _"I'm the under miner-_

 _As he continued josh paid no attention to it_

He saw a big man with blond hair in a red suit with an I logo on the suit.

 _A superhero- dammit_

Then josh walked towards the drill and climbed onto it and saw the hideous pathetic under miner

The miner turned around and attacked him, josh easily grabbed his fist and snapped it breaking the underminers arm.

 _Ahhhh!! The miner cried_

 _He lifted his foot over the miners chest with a dark deep look in his eyes and intent to kill._

 _Then a big man interrupted josh umm I honk I got it from here kiddo_

"Oh yeah sure um mister..." I said

"Incredible" he interrupts

"So mr. incredible, your a hero"

"Yes"he says

 _Good_ josh punched mr. incredible and he flew back a few feet and his mouth was bleeding

Mr incredible charges at josh and josh grabs his shoulders and knees him in he gut

Crumpling mr incredible to the ground and josh stands over him with his boot in Mr. incredible face.

 _I **hope you guys liked it so far I will post another chapter hopefully sometime soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone I know the first chapter was short but this one will be longer and my Grammer will be better as well I hope all who is reading this enjoys it and you can comment somehow or just email me at_**

 ** _So you can tell me any ideas you have that I can put in this story or any other things I can do that will further help with your enjoyment of this story._**

 ** _If you are wondering what was going on at the beginning in the prequel I accidentally labeled epilogue it's a completely different story I'm going to be writing after this which will be connected to this one I will write the prequel and if you have any ideas on that you can also comment/ email me sometime, enjoy!_**

 ** _Also this crossover is much bigger than you think it's not just the incredibles and monsters ink, pretty much every Pixar movie and a lot of Disney movies_**

As josh stood over Mr. Incredible with pride, frozone Slid in shooting the villains back with ice, josh easily shook it off with no pain.

" _Who is this guy?!, some Korvak_

 _Goliath wannabe, frozone exclaimed._

" _Korvak?, I like it, thanks for that!!" Josh yelled as he threw the barely breathing underminer at frozone knocking him Down, as the underminer fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Elastigirl jumped out and cought frozone, stretching into a trampoline._

 _"My name is now Korvak!!!"Jos-Korvak yelled_

Elastigirl then stretched herself towards Korvak and caught him off guard she knocked him across the drill mechanism and he fell about 30 feet to the ground.

 _"Uhhh fuck man, what the hell hit me"_ korvak wearily responded before being smacked a few feet then smashing through a window.

Korvak got up and reades himself while he saw all the Incredibles around him, he smiled, then elastigirl spun around him wrapping him up and keeping him trapped for a seconds. But before he could break out frozone froze no korvaks legs, but he still managed to get ms incredible off of him he looked up and dash started sped striking him, since he couldn't move his legs because tirelessly frozone was still trying to keep his legs sustained and freezing him.

Korvak headbut dash and knocked him unconscious and flying back. Then he noticed Mr. incredible charging at him with anger and hit after hit korvak was being smacked across the room.

 ** _Authors note- if your wondering where violet is she is taking care of jack-jack, if that makes sense. _**

Then korvak went to get up and he was hit by a huge automobile, it was a tank and the national guard just arrived.

Heavy men armed with tanks, rocket launchers and helicopters intercepted korvac and started closing in on him.

Korvak as naturally would've fought back but he noticed something and saw his nose was bleeding and submitted-but not without quickly formulating a plan.

He went with a few government men who wanted to take him in and question him, the same government men who are always keeping the Parr family in check.

He willingly went under an evaluation test in which he took a polygram and a lie detector test in which he was asked the following questions.

"How did you get your powers"

"What powers exactly?, what is this stranger things." Korvak wimsicly responded

"Don't play stupid" I know you have powers, you almost took down the incredibles!"

"Now what's your name- last and then first"

"Korvak"

"No!, what's your name boy"

 _"Korvak"_ he sternly proposed

"Say that again and I'll have to beat! The

Answers out of you" the guard said as he stood up and raised his fist.

"Do it" korvak looked up with his dead, emotionless, deep eyes, and he crossed his arms.

The guard hesitated for a second when he looked into korvaks eyes, the looked human but the pupil was pure red and they looked dead like he could kill his own children and feel nothing.

"Oh I'll beat the fuck out of you you little shit!!!!"

He punched korvak in the face and he still stood there emotionless and felt no pain.

But the guard didn't know that he went to hit again and korvak grabbed his arm using both of his, and snapped it.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhh!!!"_

 _Ahhuhhheah_

The guard cried and korvak stood up abouve him with fully red, evil eyes and clutches the guard by the neck.

The looked in fear and terror for his life and quickly reached for his gun and fired at the villains head.

The bullet bounced off and did nothing while korvak grabbed the muzzle of the gun and bended it in half.

Korvak started going on-monologuing. "what did you expect to happen today to beat some answers out of a common criminal, WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!!!!!!!! Some comic book villain who robs a bank once a week just to be caught and thrown in the county jail by some _hero?!_

And as for those questions (he said smiling)

 _What_ _do you want??_ _A few words that best describes me_ well I'll give you three"

"Your new god!" Korvak said in a demonic voice and crushed his throat.

Blood gushed everywhere all over his hands, and oozed all over the floor in a puddle.

Then a man ran behind korvak, took him in a chokehold and started to call security, korvak took his hands and broke the hold and sort of chopped the guard in the neck hard enough to put him in a coma then stomped on his chest hard enough to kill him.

Korvak decided to leave but he saw many guards and he really didn't want to deal with them, but he knew he would have to eventually, he loves creating chaos after all.

"I hate dealing with ants" I he told himself he saw almost a dozen gaurds scatters throughout the hall and they started shooting at him.

"Why do the ants these ants think simple human machinery will stop me?"

"Soon they won't be shooting but bowing

They will not be ants no longer

But sheep following their shepherd- or god!"

He thought to himself as he walked through killing all the guards like a badass

He heard an alarm and tore it off the wall

"I'm hungry- all this extra effort killing my unprecious sheep is really tiring" korvak motioned to himself

His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of food plates in a rec room he saw ham, a bacon, chicken sandwich and some sweets, "time to relax"

He kicked his feet up and started chowing

Then suddenly the tv shot on

"I am the screen slaver! And this is my broadcast!" He noticed what was going on as korvak was hypnotized NOT! ( yup korvak is immune to hypnotism)

"well a hypnotist eh"

"I'll pay him a visit, hoping he has the mind stone"

 ** _Don't worry next chapter will focus on other characters( the incredibles) and they will have some fun and get a good rewards rest before are villain korvak pays the incredibles 2 villain a visit_**

 ** _What do you think will happe to screen slaver, let me know when you comment/email!_**


	3. Chapter 3 incredible sex

**_Hey guys! First I all I asked you guys to email me but it wouldn't let me show my email-it like edited itself out I'm sure it can let you comment though._**

 ** _Second of all of you like you should follow this story especially to see when I update if you want to catch on to the story._**

 ** _And follow author to see my other great stories that you may also like_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy the story_**

 ** _!!!Disclaimer!!!_**

 ** _Important this story is rated M and has vulgar language and lemons (sex scenes)_**

 ** _This is a filler incredibles side episode and will consist of a lemon!!!_**

 ** _You have been warned!!!!_**

 ** _Also if you have an idea about an upcoming couple lemon scene or more importantly and especially other ideas about this please let me know! I would love to hear your ideas!!!_**

 ** _Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Lemon sex scene you have been warned

He he parr family was at home minding their own acting as a normal family-well almost normal.

Dash has been through school, a fight and was even knocked unconscious the prior day, thank god it was Summer.

He thought everyone was gone so he laid on his bed and started stroking his penis to internet porn then his mom called him.

"Dash go get the groceries!"

 _"Fuck_ " he thought to himself he shut his dads laptop and ran downstairs as fast as he could.

He took all the groceries from the car into the house using his super speed and was ready to go back upstairs, but unluckily his mom noticed him using his powers outside.

"What the fuck dash!" She yelled

"What mo-

"Come downstairs now!"

He ran downstairs and his mom lectured him.

"Someone could have seen you!"

"By nonone did"

"You can't no that"

"I'm sick of you using your powers like this!", his mother motioned.

She continued to yell at him and she bent over to get her face to his level "look at me" she said.

He wanted her to think he was paying attention but he was more focused on her breasts, as he saw them hanging down in his face he got a boner, so he said, "I got to go to the bathroom" and he convinced her to stop and as she turned around and walked away he stared at her curvy ass.

He felt like if he didn't cum soon his dick would fall off so he ran to his room, got undressed, and fapped as fast as he could thinking of his mother.

He imagined what he would do to her, he pussy, boobs, her ass, he thought of himself fucking her in the ass and groping her tits. "Oh mom" he mutters

Then the craziest thing happens his mom walks in saying " I'm sorry about yelling at you, but you just can't-

She gasped when she saw dash. They both looked at each other in shock, and dash only got even more of an erection. His mom

Smiled and walked in. She was filled with lust.

Dash tried to cover himself up to keep his mother from seeing his bulge. His mom walked her fingers up his leg and talked to him- _lustfully._ He wanted to question her but before he knewit she had his cock in her hands.

"Wh-what are you doing" he asked

"satisfying my baby" sh lustfully responded

"Will this help you" Helen said as she took out her breasts.

When dash said he needed more, his mom started licking his dick a bit.

"Ohh ah ahh" dash said

"I'm close- I'm gonna cu"

Then his mom stoped and wouldn't let him ejaculate.

" _What?!" He said "_ that's not fair" dash exclaimed as she was walked out his door.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been using your powers outside"

This is your punishment"

"Uhh that's bullshit, she gave me blue balls!"

Dash decided he would sneak in on his mom in the shower, he thought they were the only ones there and he could get a good look at he ass and finish fapping off. So he slowly walked in the bathroom and peeled trough the shower curtains, but it wasn't his mom but his sister violet parr.

Dash thought she would suffice and fill his needs, and he started stroking hi detection whilst peeking through a curtain,

He thought if he could without her noticing, grab her ass. So he attempted it, and she didn't notice at first, but then she turned around and saw him.

" _Fuck!!" Dash thought. He looked shocked as if he was busted doing a crime. And he was going to run away but his sister stopped him with a force field, which knocked him down._

 _"You fucking pervert!!l" she exclaimed_

 _"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that you motherfucker"_

 _"Well you got that partright" dash interrupted_.

He decided to sneak a peak of he boobs and his erectiin got hard again.

Violet noticed his bulge and got all red.

And violet noticed his duck was paining.

She talked to him and struck him a deal. "If I do something for you, you will have to do something for me, deal?".

"Hell yeah" dash said, ready for some fuck.

Then violet got down and started stroking his cock, then sucking it. As her head bobbed up and down on his member( **just had to say member once to fuck with y'all).**

As she took in his cock he moaned in comfort and then dash put his hand on her head, readying her to take his load. But she stopped and took he head away from his dick.

"Awww not again" he cried. then she sat him down and placed his cock between her breasts and started to give him a titjob.

Ohhh dash moaned she took his cock in her mouth once more and he came in he mouth.

Then she told him they would continue their fun later when she got cleaned up.

 ** _So I hope you liked it bye!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
